zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen and Sierra
This article focuses on the interactions between Gwen and Sierra. Overview The conflict between Gwen and Sierra is mostly one-sided on Sierra's side, due to her intense jealousy of Cody's unreturned feelings for Gwen. Gwen, on the other hand, doesn't care too much about Sierra, mostly because of her stalker tendencies, as well as her disgusting habits, but they usually seem to get along enough for challenges. When Sierra and the rest of Team Amazon find out that Gwen kissed Duncan, Sierra's hatred for Gwen escalates and she aligns with Courtney to get rid of Gwen once and for all in an effort to make Cody start paying attention to her, and also because she believes boyfriend stealing is wrong. After Gwen's elimination in Picnic at Hanging Dork, Sierra becomes delighted, but then realizes that Cody misses Gwen, much to her own dismay. Their conflict has subsided by Total Drama All-Stars, partially due to Cody not qualifying for the season. While Gwen remains disturbed by Sierra's habits, especially her attraction towards Cameron, the latter actually seems to have warmed up to her. Sierra is an avid supporter of Gwen's relationship with Duncan, having made several "Gwuncan" videos. Despite her annoyance, Gwen still shows sympathy for Sierra when she is eliminated in Suckers Punched. Total Drama Action Gwen is disturbed when Sierra reveals that she knows personal information about the cast. Total Drama World Tour Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Gwen is grossed out after watching Sierra sniff Cody's shoe, and seeing its lace go up her nose and out through her mouth. After winning the challenge, Gwen calls Cody's helpfulness amazing, to which Sierra agrees, before calling for a group hug. But while hugging Cody tightly, she angrily tellsCourtney, Gwen, and Heather to "back off" as soon as they reach closer for the group hug. Broadway, Baby! Gwen cheers for Sierra when she does well in the apple collecting challenge. The Am-AH-Zon Race Gwen is disturbed when she finds out that Sierra is using a pizza box as a laptop, and an actual mouse as a computer mouse. She quickly rejects Sierra's offer to use it after she is finished with it. When Chris asks one of the members on Team Amazon to carry Cody's EpiPen, Cody begs Gwen to take it instead of Sierra, who reluctantly agrees to do so, much to Sierra's dismay. Sierra complains about this arrangement, claiming that she knows more about Cody's life threatening allergies than anyone else on the team. When they are caught by theZing-Zings, Heather orders Gwen to reach into Cody's pockets for the lantern's batteries. Sierra then complains about not being the one reaching into Cody's pockets. Later, Sierra is annoyed by Gwen's snoring, claiming that she is driving her crazy. After their team loses the challenge, Gwen awakens and asks if they won, to which Sierra and Courtney glare at her. Despite being jealous of Gwen's hold over Cody, as well as angry at her for cursing the team with her good luck prediction, Sierra agrees to vote Heather off with Courtney and Gwen. Can't Help Falling in Lourve After hearing Sierra cry and distract the team throughout the first challenge, Gwen furiously yells that she cannot take it anymore, and leaves her behind with Cody, as she, Courtney, and Heather exit, telling him that he needs to deal with her. I See London... During Changing Guard Mix Sierra along with Courtney and Heather force Gwen to strip the guard, and Sierra having an angry facial expression while doing so. Also when Gwen makes a cody mask on the guard Gwen gets Sierra to do it instead. Greece's Peices Prior to discovering the kiss, Sierra approves of the concept of a "Gwuncan" relationship. Later, when Courtney finds out about Duncan's betrayal, Sierra restrains her from attacking Gwen, expressing a worried look on her face, despite siding with Courtney by ordering Cody to lose the challenge, so that the team can eliminate Gwen from the competition. She is displeased when their team ends up winning the challenge, due to Cody wanting to save Gwen. The Ex-Files In this episode, Sierra is shown to have developed a strong hatred towards Gwen. She angrily makes a paper cut-out of Gwen before proceeding to bite the head off, while singing an altered version of the nursery rhyme Rock-a-bye Baby. Later, in the confessionals, although she says that she saw Duncan and Gwen's attraction coming since season one, she still believes that stealing other girls' boyfriends is wrong. When a lizard climbs up Heather's leg and forces everyone to run into the middle of the minefield, Sierra immediately blames Gwen for leading them to the trap, labeling her as the "New Heather." Though she doesn't sing in Boyfriend Kisser, she does make a comment about how obvious the attraction between Gwen and Duncan is. At the base, none of the teammates are able to find an artifact, until Gwen finds the alien cube. Sierra and Courtney are the only ones upset at her, seeing as how she won the challenge and made herself safe. Picnic at Hanging Dork In the first class section, Sierra and Courtney glare ominously at Gwen. Sierra does not interact with Cody for a while because she is too focused on her hatred for Gwen. She joins Courtney's alliance to vote Gwen off if they lose. Additionally, Gwen tries to be in an alliance with Cody, telling Cody she would help him get Sierra voted off after Courtney if he joined forces with her, strengthening their dislike for each other. Sweden Sour In the first class section, Sierra and Courtney glare ominously at Gwen. Sierra does not interact with Cody for a while because she is too focused on her hatred for Gwen. She joins Courtney's alliance to vote Gwen off if they lose. Additionally, Gwen tries to be in an alliance with Cody, telling Cody she would help him get Sierra voted off after Courtney if he joined forces with her, strengthening their dislike for each other. Niagara Brawls When it is first thought that Gwen will be returning, Sierra, along with Courtney and Heather, look disappointed. Awwwwww, Drumheller When Cody's sleep-talking indicated that he was having a dream about him and Gwen, Sierra quickly wakes him up. When he asks what happened, she tells him that he was having a nightmare. Total Drama All-Stars Heroes vs. Villains Sierra tells Gwen that while many fans seem to be upset about her being in a relationship with Duncan, she understands and also states that their relationship is similar to her and Cody's. Gwen then sarcastically says their relationship is just like Sierra's. When Duncan asks Gwen for a kiss before jumping off the cliff, Sierra's enthusiastic stare at them makes Gwen push him off instead. Saving Private Leechball Sierra sneaks up on Duncan and Gwen whilst the couple are talking about Courtney, and tries to ambush them, but accidentally flings her leech at herself. As it latches into her face, she comments dreamily that it feels just Cody's kiss, making Gwen wretch in the confessional. No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition Sierra attempts to team up with Cameron, despite them being on opposing teams now, and crazily pants like a dog. Gwen (who has now become friends with the latter) drags him away from the crazy girl. This causes Sierra to fall to her knees screaming, "Cam-ody!." Suckers Punched Sierra sighs in happiness whenCourtney and Gwen rekindle their friendship. When the Villainous Vultures are given the chance to vote off one of the Heroic Hamsters, Gwen speaks for her team that they've elected to eliminate Sierra. She also seems to feel sorry for her. Before Sierra takes the Flush of Shame, Gwen also asks Sierra to say "hi" to Cody for her. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships